N3M351s (player)
Introduction to the game Older brother ap0calyps3 first discovered Stargate Wars, and soon younger brother Jasen52 started. At first n3M351s was not interested in the text based format, but soon grew accustomed to it and continued to grow more and more interested. After watching his brothers play for a few months he finally decided to give it a go. Since then he has never turned back once and continues to grow into a new era of power. Allegiances Asgard Order Soon after joining, in late 2006, n3M351s decided to look for an alliance. Since he was an Asgard he decided to join an Asgard only alliance, this being The Asgard Order. In mid February (2007) he gained enough total power to be promoted to The Asgard Order Elite. After reshuffling within the alliance he moved between the two before being fed up and residing in the Asgard Order. After inter-alliance changes & issues n3M351s finally decided to leave the Asgard Order. Ålteran Ålliance The following day, February 12 2008, n3M351s and ap0calyps3 founded the Ålteran Ålliance. ap0calyps3 originally held the position of Alliance Commander as he didn't currently have a commander nor was looking for one. A few months later ap0calyps3 met up with one of his former commanders and rejoined him as his officer. This left the position open and needing to be filled. Jasen52 temporary held the position until someone else could fill the place. That someone was n3M351s, who had just been made redundant by his previous commander. Shortly after Co-Founder of the alliance, ap0calyps3, quit the game. Commanders of n3M351s Acronon Shortly after joining the game n3M351s got his first Commander, Acronon; one of the bigger players around at the time. He stayed very loyal until Acronon left the game and sold his account. At a later date Acronon rejoined the game but never made contact with n3M351s since. Chrispy He soon found a new short-lived Commander in Chrispy. N3M351s stayed as Chrispy officer for only a short time as he went on Vacation Mode soon after and n3M351s eventually abandoned his inactive Commander. Dark Ixion After searching for a new commander on the Stargate Wars Forum, n3M351s found his greatest Commander; Dark Ixion. Dark Ixion helped n3M351s get his Unit Production up to scratch and also donated to some of his early ascensions. N3M351s stayed with Dark Ixion for close to a year before a war broke out. Dark Ixion's alliance Aeon Kings was in heavy conflict and as a result of him massing someone had all of his officers hit. N3M351s logged in to find that Dark Ixion along with three of his co-officers had been massed and were ranked in the fifty-thousands, amazingly n3M351s was the only one that had not yet been hit. N3M351s messaged Dark Ixion to inform him that he would temporarily leave as his officer to keep away from the conflict. Eridanus For two months while the war raged n3M351s became a temporal officer of one of his alliance members, that being Eridanus. After the war was over and a short period where Dark Ixion was in Vacation Mode, n3M351s rejoined him as his officer. That was until a few months later when Dark Ixion sold his account and left the game for good. After 14 months of being Dark Ixion's loyal officer he was again out on his own. Dark Ifrit In the following days n3M351s got in contact with Dark Ifrit, a close friend of Dark Ixion. Dark Ifrit allowed him to be his officer which was very well received news... News of which was short-lived. After close to two months with Dark Ifrit as his commander, he decided to make all his officers redundant. n3M351s By this time n3M351s decided that he no longer required a Commander but himself. Soon after he took his rightful place as Alliance Commander of the Ålteran Ålliance. Dark Ifrit A few months later Dark Ifrit contacted n3M351s again and offered him a position once again as his officer, which he gladly accepted. After another few months Dark Ifrit decided to leave the game which was devastating news. Before selling his account he rewarded n3M351s for his loyalty to him as an Officer and for the time he spent with his good friend before him Dark Ixion. Once again n3M351s became his own commander and remained so to this day. n3M351s as a Commander In the beginning n3M351s wasn't very successful with his officers; most either becoming inactive, ostracized or leaving to other commanders. Today he is a little more successful and has one very loyal officer: his prodigy field. Former officers include: olivehehe03, major_sephiroth, ap0calyps3, i_are_glitch, Bazi, Mattao. Ascension As of August 2008 n3M351s had ascended to Ancient God, and continued to grow more powerful daily. After reaching Anceint God n3M351s halted his ascension plans putting off the ascension to Elder Ancient God. The End On January 24 2010 n3M351s left Stargate Wars forever. His account was given to his ever faithful friend and prodigy field. Achievements * Created the second series of race background images including each races join button. * Founded the Alteran Alliance (page 1 alliance) * Held the position of 'Admiral of the Alteran Alliance' from it founding till he left the game. * Made it into the top 20 ranked players. Category:Player Category:Ancient Player Category:Alliance_Leader